This invention is related to a figure of a gift-bearing Santa Claus which holds gifts within a plurality of small containers, each of which can be raised or lowered by engaging or disengaging the respective suspension peg with an aperture within the mounting board.
It is customary, especially in some Northern European countries, to distribute pre-Christmas gifts to children. This involves so-called Advent Calendars having a base plate which is formed with recesses, one for each day of the advant season. These recesses are closed with flaps which bear the date of the respective day and which the children open in order to take a present, usually a sweet. Customarily, each child will take turns. This arrangement is often dissatisfactory to the child whose turn is last; however, space limitations on the calendar precludes the use of more than one gift per recess, thus making it impossible to gift two or more children on one and the same day.